Campaign Heist
by AussieGallagherGirl
Summary: Macey is on a campaign trial, Nick is on a heist, what happens when the two meet? "I could steal that diamond off your nose without you noticing." "I'd like to see you try." NickxMacey Nacey! First NickxMacey story.


**So there are a lot of Gallagher Girls FanFics where Macey has a boyfriend called Tyler, Tyson, Nick and the list goes so I'm surprised no one has done a crossover with Nick from Heist Society. **

**If I were to pick where this would fit into both series it would be after **_**Heist Society**_** and **_**Don't Judge a Girl by her Cover**_** but ****before **_**Out of Sight Out of Time**_**. **

* * *

**Security Con**

Macey McHenry had never like campaign trails. She never _would_ like campaign trails. They always included the same red, white and blue sea of voters, the same repetitive tune played by the local marching band and the typical 'walk the walk' slogan. The only reason that made this seasons trail better than any other seasons was the absence of one boy (who often sported a Spiderman wristwatch) and the appearance of another (who is not to be confused with a certain Blackthorne Boy who appears in dangerous situations in your best friend-slash-roommate's life).

**Paragraph Break!**

"Macey!" Cynthia McHenry yelled. "I hope you're ready!"

"Yes Mother." Replied Macey calmly. Macey's cool and relaxed tone annoyed her mother greatly.

"Well hurry up and get down to the car, your father doesn't want to keep the voter's waiting."

Macey rolled her eyes and waltzed out of the Penthouse Suite in the Four Seasons and down to the basement. She was closely followed by a member of the McHenry security team who whispered into his comms unit, "Peacock is moving."

One wouldn't normally listen to such things like that but Macey did. She was a spy in deep cover, what else would you expect?

Macey got into the limousine she would soon be sharing with her parents, and, with a bored expression plastered across her face, watched a group of teenagers walk across the garage. There were four teens in total, two of whom were tall boys and appeared to be twins. The twins were accompanied by a short girl with cropped brown hair and clothes that didn't show any curves. The third boy wasn't as tall as the other two, but he was taller than the girl. He had scruffy brown hair and skin that seemed pale –he obviously hadn't spent much time in the American sun.

"Come on, hurry up!" Cynthia shouted. "We don't want to be late." The four teens moved away from the cars and left the garage.

Senator McHenry, Cynthia McHenry and a woman clutching a clipboard climbed into the limo, slamming the door behind them before the limo rolled out of the garage.

* * *

"Hamish did Kat fix that shirt button before she left?" Nick asked. He had changed from denim shorts and a t-shirt to suit pants and a striped shirt that he hadn't finished buttoning.

"I dunno, but I don't have time to check, Kat has already gone to set up the explosives." Hamish answered while trying to do up the buttons on his fake waiters' shirt. He fixed the collar and began to admire himself in the mirror. "I still think the collars too wide."

"Well we don't have time to fix it so you're just going to have to deal with it."

"Couldn't Kat just-"

"Just because I am a woman does not mean I do all the sewing!" Kat stormed through the door, a garment bag through over her shoulder and a pair of high heeled shoes tucked under her arm.

"That was quick Kat." Hamish called.

"It was easy; everyone was looking for the senator, not me." Kat sighed and threw the bag and shoes onto the couch before marching over to me. "You are doing up that tie wrong Nick."

Nick unknotted the tie and tried tying it again, earning him a questioning look from Kat. "What? You think I can't do up a tie?"

"I think you can con a wealthy business man into giving you the keys to his Lamborghini quicker than you can tie a tie."

Nick rolled his eyes before handing Kat the tie. She slipped it around his neck and tightened it to the top button of his shirt. "That's better."

"Thanks Kat."

"Right, no one come in the bathroom, I need to get ready." Kat locked the bathroom door but she hadn't even been in there 5 seconds before she yelled, "HAMISH BAGSHAW! GET THE CAMERA OUT OF THE BATHROOM NOW!"

Hamish cursed and sung in a high voice, "Right away Katarina!"

* * *

"Senator after 15 minutes 40 seconds you will have reached the end of the carpet and enter the hotel. After that..." Macey tuned out of the conversation, she didn't want to know how many seconds her father had to wave for or how many kisses he was expected to blow.

Senator McHenry and Cynthia climbed out of the limo and were greeted by a roar from the crowd of campaigners. Macey followed them, stepping out in her pumps and a pale pink dress that made her look innocent and harmless – the complete opposite of what she was. The people lining the sides of the carpet leading towards the Grand Hotel were blissfully unaware that Macey could very easily kill them with the pens and paper they were holding out for autographs. Macey smiled and waved and posed for pictures that photographers were squawking like seagulls for before following her parents who were being ushered into the hotel by the crazy clipboard lady.

Once inside the hotel the McHenry's were lead to a dining room that had been set up for a press conference. Some reporters were already setting up cameras to record the conference.

"Now Senator, you will stand here." The clipboard woman pulled the Senator over to a spot onstage in front of a microphone. "Cynthia, here," Cynthia took her place to her husband's right, "and Macey, stand to your father's left and back a bit." Macey took her place. "Just back a bit honey." Macey wanted to hit the woman, tie her up and leave her in an underground bunker on the other side of the world for calling her _honey_ but she reluctantly took a step backwards. "Perfect!" Cried clipboard lady. "Now after the conference you will go upstairs to the ball room and mingle with other guests. Also look at the painting up there, a _very_ nice Van Gogh is on display, be sure to mention that in your speech senator."

******Paragraph Break!**

"Senator, over here!" Yelled a reporter.

"Sir, I have a question for you."

"Question from channel 24!" Called another who was wildly waving a pen in the air.

"Yes, you there. What is your question?" Senator McHenry pointed to a reporter holding a microphone who stood up and asked his question.

"Are you still working closely with Samuel Winters and his family?"

The senator replied, "At the current time the Winters' family are taking a short vacation to recover from the stress of the previous election. We will be working even more closely as an extended family this season. Now to finish the conference I would like to invite all guests upstairs to the ballroom where food and drink will be served."

The camera crews and reporters left, taking their equipment with them. Macey wandered the ballroom, full of politicians and selected members of the McHenry/Winters campaign team, trying to avoid her father. Since there was nothing else to do –apart from talk about politics (_boring!_) – Macey watched the security cameras, trying to find the blind spots.

_Beside the post. Behind the eggplant rolls on the buffet table. Directly where that boy is standing. _

Macey narrowed her eyes and tried to remember where she had seen that boy before. "The garage." She whispered to herself. It was the same boy who only hours earlier had been in jeans and a t-shirt. He was now wearing a suit and tie with his hair neatly groomed back from his face, he could very easily pass for a politician's son, he looked like any other guest at the party though a gut feeling told Macey otherwise.

The boy moved from his position and began to make his way through the crowd to the other side of the room.

Macey followed him.

Underneath the light something glinted in the boy's ear. Something small and metallic, that was whispering chatter into his ear. A comms unit.

Macey altered her pace, quickly catching up to the boy. "Hello." Macey said in a manner that people would expect from a politician's daughter who went to a very expensive private school. "I'm Macey McHenry. I don't believe we've met." Macey extended her hand to the boy who ignored it.

"I'm sorry Miss McHenry I'm in the middle of something…" The boy replied, trying to push past her.

"Oh I'm sure you could spare a few seconds to talk." Macey grabbed the boy's arm and dragged him into a corner of the room where no one would see or hear them. "So what are you? Security, secret service or party crasher?" Macey demanded.

The boy laughed. "None of the above, I think you may find you have me confused with someone else."

"Spy?" Macey raised an eyebrow.

"No, now if you will excuse me..."

"Explain this then." Macey tugged the comms unit out of his ear and held it in her palm _(Note to self: Wash hands ASAP). _

"Oh that." The boy looked stunned. "I can't really explain that."

The comms unit started buzzing and transmitting with others. "Nick I can't see you. Nick where are you?" The voice, obviously female, asked.

"So your name is Nick." Macey gathered. "Are you a thief?"

Nick shrugged, put his hands in his pocket and said, "I prefer the term _con-artist._"

"Are you any good?" Macey asked, she was actually interested his answer

"I could steal the diamond on your nose without you noticing." Nick replied cockily.

"I'd like to see you try."

Nick moved one hand towards Macey's face, only to find his arm pulled behind his back faster than he could say '_Henley'_.

"Where'd you learn to do that?"

Macey shrugged. "A girl picks up a few things."

"Hamish find Nick, Angus help me, I think security may have realised they have a few party crashers." Said the female voice through the comms unit.

"What exactly are you here to steal?"

"Not steal," the word '_steal_' tasted foreign in Nick's mouth, "return. That Van Gogh belongs to an old colleague's client and if you don't mind Miss McHenry I have work to get back to." Nick snatched back his comms unit from Macey's hand before marching back to the centre of the ballroom.

**Paragraph Break!**

Nick scanned the crowd, looking for either of the abnormally tall Bagshaw brothers or the petite Katarina. He caught a waiter's eye. No one noticed that the waiter had an extra button on his shirt or that the shirt collar was too wide, the subtle details gave Hamish Bagshaw away to someone who knew who he was. Hamish jerked his head slightly towards the right, in the direction of his brother and Kat who were inching closer to the painting, waiting for the planned distraction. Hamish twisted the extra button on his shirt and…

Nothing happened.

_The explosives were supposed to go off! _

Macey watched as Nick's cool and calm attitude dissolved as he began looking around at his team who were going to be caught by the security team when they realised they had a few extra party guests. Macey decided that the best distraction was herself.

She marched straight up to Nick and, pulling his (neatly tied) tie, pushed their lips together. A gasp went through the room when the guests realised what was happening. Nick slid an arm around Macey's waist and Macey's free hand went around the back of his neck. Somewhere in the room a camera flash went off. _Damn photographers. _In the corner of his eye, Nick could see Kat and Angus slip the Van Gogh off the wall and into a catering trolley that Hamish wheeled away.

Macey was the first to break away. "You're a good kisser." Macey whispered.

"You too, Miss McHenry."

The news that Macey McHenry – Politician's Daughter was caught kissing a guest at a party made more headlines that the painting (rumoured to be in a little village in Italy) that had been stolen from the same party that very evening.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**There is now a second NickxMacey story set after this called 'Security Con'. I would love if you would check it out.**

**Review please!**

**xx**


End file.
